comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jean Grey (Earth-120986)
History Jean Grey is a girl whose only passion is music. Since her teens, she started a punk-rock band with her school friends called "Phoenix Force". All of her friends consider her a "Prodigal Songwriter", having written all of the songs of her band, claiming that the inspiration comes by itself through the little voices in her head that point her to find the right lyrics for her music A Major Opportunity During her time with her band, she landed a major opportunity for her and her bandmates to perform for a major record company, even writing a special song for the occasion which she dubbed "I Know What You're Thinking", but on the day of the gig, she started to get suspicious on the record label executive, who didn't stop staring at her. Once the band started playing, many voices were sounding on her head, but the main one came from the record label executive who was having lustful thoughts about her, making her feel suddenly uncomfortable, but she still managed to pull a great performance, enough to convince the executive to agree to sign them, only if he talks privately with Jean first Powers Manifest Jean agreed to meet the record executive, who introduced himself as Jason Wyngarde, converses with Jean that he's actually more interested into her than her bandmates, trying to manipulate her into signing a solo act and dump "Phoenix Force", but she refused to leave her band. It's there where she once again starts hearing Jason's voice in her head, but see he's not moving his mouth, discovering that still never intended to sign her up, only interested in her looks as "just another girl to sleep with". Once she sees him making a pass at her, she grabs a bottle of whiskey and smashes it in his head, then pushing him away making him fly across the room. Jean leaves the room angry and shocked, even ignoring her friends but still hearing those voices in her head, which she doesn't realize means that her mutant powers have emerged Second Face-Off and Joining the X-Men Two weeks after the incident, Jean returned home where things went back almost to normal, since she managed to control the voices in her head for the moment, but then she discovered the news that her bandmates signed with Wyngarde and to top of that, they hired a new lead singer to replace her. Angry about the apparent betrayal, she decided to confront her friends but they looked rather different to how she knew them, even scaring her by telling her that she should've allowed Wyngarde to take her so they can be successful. However this was revealed to be a trap set by Wyngarde and his daughter Megan who reveals that he has mental powers, manipulating her bandmates and reveals to her that she also has that kind of power, but even greater and that she should still join him. Jean refuses and tries to convince her friends to snap back, but there's no response from them, even going as far as to hold her out. Refusing to unleash her powers and hurt her friends, she stays shocked, fearing what Wyngarde might do to her, sensing his lewd thoughts and desires but when he gets too close to her, an energy bean appears blasting Wyngarde away from Jean, making the other people stop and search for the perpetrator, who is revealed to be Scott Summers, now going by the name of Cyclops, who came along Professor X to help Jean with this trouble. Scott managed to subdue the guys present while Xavier cleared their minds from Wyngarde's influence, but Megan allowed her father to escape. Jean thanks Scott for saving her and helping her friends but asks how he did that. Xavier replies that they came to visit her, revealing her powers as a mutant, just as Scott and himself. Scott proposes that she join them in their team and after some convincing, she accepts. Powers and Abilities Powers Telepathy: Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by other telepaths (except Xavier). *''Psychic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferral:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto the astral plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis: Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:X-Men (Earth-120986) Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Mbarriosfuenmayor Category:Mutants Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Illusion Creation Category:Camouflage Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection Category:Exothermic Reaction Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Versions of Jean Grey Category:Versions of Phoenix